A conventional battery adapter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,197. This battery adapter is composed of a battery holder and a base unit. The battery holder is releasably coupled to the base unit which provides power to the battery adapters. When a battery is inserted into the battery holder, this battery is charged using the power received from the base unit. However, if the battery holder is removed from the base unit, the battery holder no longer receives power. Thus, the battery is not charged.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary illustration of another conventional battery adapter 1 for charging a battery 7. This battery adapter 1 includes a battery holder 2, a base unit 3 and a socket 4. The battery holder 2 is coupled to the base unit 3. The socket 4 is arranged on the base unit 3 for providing power to the battery adapter 1. The power is received from an external power source (not shown). The battery holder 2 has a receptacle portion 13 for receiving the battery 7.
The battery 7 can be inserted into the receptacle portion 13 of the battery holder 2 for charging and/or discharging the battery 7. The receptacle portion 13 has a first external surface 11A, and the battery 7 has a second external surface 12A. The first external surface 11A is dimensioned so that the battery 7 may be inserted into the receptacle portion 13 of the battery holder 2 via its second external surface 12A. The battery holder 2 also includes a first holder contact 5 and a second holder contact 6. The first holder contact 5 is provided for conductively coupling to a first battery contact 11 of battery 7, and the second holder contact 6 is provided for conductively coupling to a second battery contact 12 of the battery 7. Contact locations (i.e., 5, 6, 11A and 12A) and quantity of contacts may vary. When the battery 7 is lowered into the battery holder 2 in a first direction A, the first and second holder contacts 5, 6 of the battery holder 2 are electrically connected to the respective first and second battery contacts 11, 12 of the battery 7. In this manner, the battery 7 is either charged or discharged by the battery adapter 3.
The socket 4 can be either permanently coupled to the external power source or detachably connectable to a connection unit 9 by inserting the connection unit 9 into the socket in a second direction B. The connection unit 9 is dimensioned to be inserted into the socket 4 and maintained therein. When the connection unit 9 is inserted into the socket 4, the battery holder 2 receives power which flows from the external power source and through an electrical cable 10 to reach to the connection unit 9. Power is then received at the socket 4 of the battery holder 2. Thus, the battery adapter 1 receives power from the external unit, and utilizes this power to either charge or discharge the battery 7.
With the conventional battery adapters, it is not possible to charge and/or discharge the battery using two different electrical connectors to allow each of the electrical connectors to provide power to the battery adapter. The conventional battery adapters also lack the reverse battery protection capabilities which prevent destruction or damage of the battery and/or the battery adaptor if the battery is improperly placed into the battery holder.